The problem of bone tumours in the human population has been well known for many years and a number of treatment options are available for dealing with this problem in humans, including limb salvage surgery, sometimes involving implantation of bone replacement implants. Bone cancers are common in dogs, often occurring at the distal part of the radius. However, although bone tumours such as osteosarcomas have been known about in the animal kingdom for many years, to date there is very little option except for amputation of the limb containing the bone tumour or euthanasia. Bone replacement implants that have been used in humans are not considered suitable for use in animals as animal joint loading patterns are different. For example, implants that are used in human upper limbs are not suitable for the forelimb of a dog, as the forelimbs are weight bearing. Furthermore, there can be little or no feedback from the animal subject.
There is a need for a cost effective treatment system for treating animals with bone tumours, in particular distal radial disease, and in particular distal radial disease in canines.